brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/12 October 2017
06:08 Hi 06:08 gello 06:08 how are you? 06:08 Great thanks, I still need to film that YT video 06:09 Hi 06:08 Hi 06:08 gello 06:08 how are you? 06:08 Great thanks, I still need to film that YT video 06:08 Yourself? 06:09 Hi 06:09 Welcome to Brickipedia 06:10 I am Lavertus, the Head Administrator 06:10 Hallo 06:11 gello 06:12 Welcome to Brickipedia 06:12 I am Hart New Bob 06:12 Ignore my main acount's frantic activity, MS Edge is playing up 06:12 The guy who goes on chat and edits every once in a while 06:13 ye 06:13 Have you read any pages here? 06:13 s test 06:14 Working 06:15 I'm not working 06:15 sJack: Ascend 06:16 (sorry I had to xd) 06:16 Why? 06:19 Why what? 06:19 Isn't chat working? 06:19 I thunk it is working 06:19 *think 06:20 then why the s and the test? 06:21 >Remove CAKE from MAGIC CHEST. 06:21 (sorry I had to again) 06:21 Minecraft? 06:23 no the s test reminded me of s jack: ascend and then then I wrote it and it reminded me of the cake on magic chest thing 06:27 I think I saced this person 06:30 I did 06:32 We seem to get a lot of people who just join and either say nothing or a few words before leaving 06:32 No doubt one or two of them are the same person 06:33 probably 06:33 Matau sometimes joins chat with a new account to test my response 06:34 I have done the same to Shiva in the past, but I revealed myself at the end 06:34 lav pm 06:34 <6uyasla301n0v> boi 06:34 sup s6me6ne I never met 06:34 Hi 06:34 <6uyasla301n0v> lol dadaw 06:35 <6uyasla301n0v> im alone in my live on YT :( 06:35 why 06:35 why y6ur n4m3 l00k5 l1k3 1t w45 wr1773n 8y mi7un4 c4p70r? 06:35 <6uyasla301n0v> beacuse dadaw is only subscribe to me 06:36 <6uyasla301n0v> who want to build a snoman 06:36 0h 1 kn0w why 06:36 yeep 06:36 i wanna build a snOwman 06:36 you know what 06:36 lets be snOwman! 06:36 <6uyasla301n0v> i wanna build a snoman 06:37 or maybe not 06:38 Let's build a NOman 06:42 <6uyasla301n0v> ok guys im done with YT 06:43 ::::O sp8der shock! 06:50 brb, dinner 06:50 I have 80 bucks 06:50 IF I spend it on LEGO, what should it be? 06:52 idk 07:04 wb 07:04 back 07:05 good 07:05 Skull island or gold city junction? 07:05 I have 80 bucks 07:06 But wait 07:06 my town COULD use a police station 07:08 Hello? 07:08 then IDK 07:08 Are these Pirates sets? 07:08 he mentioned pirates set and westran 07:09 *western 07:09 Skull island is 07:09 The 1995 one? 07:09 Gold city junction is western 07:09 yes 07:09 Looks ok 07:10 Thief of Breath 07:10 I like the 1978-1980 sets 07:10 What's your favourite set? 07:10 Oh uh that is hard for me 07:11 Mine will always be 6970 Beta-1 Command Base 07:11 o that is good too 07:12 6286 Black seas barracuda I guess 07:13 Ether that or The Imperial trading post 07:14 How about you Dadaw? 07:14 idk 07:15 I didn't saw much of the classic sets 07:15 and I don't really have favorites 07:15 Well This IS a wiki 07:15 look at some 07:16 I like the classic Space, Fire and Police sets 07:16 but again I dont really pick favorites 07:16 If I saw any for a reasonable price, i'd probably get them 07:17 I think 928 galaxy explorer is overated 07:17 I really like Bionicle (the original series), I like MIxels, the LEGO Movies, Ninjago, Nexo Knights, City is pretty awesome too 07:18 well it is look good 07:18 So, a kid now? 07:18 ? 07:19 Your favorite themes and stuff are like a kid NOW 07:19 In 2010s 07:19 Why is that a problem? 07:19 no 07:19 You can never judge a book by its cover 07:20 I watched Nexo Knights, I liked it, I also built all the sets from it's first year on LDD and the design is pretty good IMO 07:20 Can you judge people by their "cover"? 07:20 no, believe don't try 07:20 I have had people comment on how old I sound, with my conservative views and love of vintage stuff. I am actually 15 07:21 It is a saying 07:21 I always forget that people from outside of Britain don't always understand these 07:21 we have the same saying here 07:21 and I believe he udnerstood the saying 07:22 Like when I told you and Shiva to kiss and make up, Hart. I didn't literally mean for you two to kiss, I meant for you two to burry the hatchet and move on 07:22 Ok 07:22 we have that same saying here too lav 07:22 I knew that 07:27 My favourite is "Don't have a dog and bark yourself" 07:27 07:27 It means don't go through unnecessary hastle 07:32 my favorite is "don't judge a book by it's cover" 07:34 My favorite is... 07:34 Wait what are we talking about? 07:34 (wall) 07:35 o Try to make sense of this mess yourself. 07:35 (yeah I need to stop with this refrences 07:35 Rare footage of a Mexican trying to sneak over the wall 2017 colorized 07:35 (I had too) 07:36 XD 07:36 because of the wall thing 07:36 ye 07:36 lol 07:37 "o Try to make sense of this mess yourself." if you will google it you will find where it came from because that's that name of the page xd 07:39 btw 07:40 what happend to lav? 07:40 umm 07:40 I dunno 07:42 Just trying to sort something out 07:42 k 07:42 k 07:45 sup shiva 07:45 Hi 07:46 Tiamat has awakened. 07:46 tumut? 07:46 oh it's with a instead of u 07:47 What is that? 07:47 Queen of all Dragonkind. 07:48 And the Fiend of Wind. 07:48 Dragonkind is her strife specibus and her god tier is Fiend of Breath? 07:48 From the Ninth Circle of Hell, she is getting out. 07:48 (I need to stop this refrences) 07:51 hey Shiva 07:51 Oh and does anyone like my new pfp? 07:51 my strife specibus is Bladekind 07:52 er 07:53 Nice, Bob. 08:01 Dragon Cultists! 08:01 Curse them! 08:07 They want to resurrect her! 08:08 (I'm playing D&D) 08:09 have fun 08:11 Thanks. 08:11 I'm almost finished. 08:11 Dang, I got 2 2017 10 12